User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 9
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the episode 9 of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. This week I'm going to keep it short, sweet, and to the point because that's all the time I have. My Last Prediction Close, but not quite. Last week's prediction was that "Tom will remain focused on Natani and Kathrin's escape from the Na'Rella."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 8 I was partially correct with my last post. Tom did post early (and from the sound of his comment he's going to post again this week) and we did see some stuff about Natani's clothes. What I didn't see was the bit about Laura's Ashes. As a side thought, anyone ever wonder what would have happened if the rest of the crew found out Natani's secret while she was out? I'm pretty sure Eric would have attempted something and gotten chewed out by Flora and some of the others for attempting to take advantage of the poor situation. Recently in Twokinds Page 935 (As of this writing, the current page.) came pouncing in this week. * Natani asks about the robes Kathrin made. * Natani asks "You said these were fireproof, right?", meaning she's not just the hulk, she's psychic or something because she was out cold when that was stated. * Natani leaves said robes on Kathrin and runs down the hall towards what is revealed to be Keith's room. * Natani Retrieves Laura's Ashes and Locket from Keith's room. The Predictions We still have only a few choices, which can be seen below. # Tom will remain focused on the events aboard the Na'Rella #* They need to get out of the soon to be, if not burning, ship. #** This is where we wonder if a full gender reveal is in order. # Tom will focus on Keith Keiser and the other Basitins #* Keith is rushing to Natani's aid with Madelyn and Lynn (possibly with Sealeen and Landen) in hot pursuit. #* If he is able to reason with any of the wolves because of the fact he is trying to save one that will be sweet. # Tom will focus on Edinmire #* We all know that crap is hitting the fan in Edinmire. #* I still hope that most wolves will not fight and ruini the town they had lived in for most, if not all of their lives. #* Trace and Flora will probably become more involved in resolving the conflict. Closing Thoughts With fire encroaching on the Na'Rella, we know that there isn't much time the two have left. Natani and Kathrin have to act immediately. We haven't seen Keith since 911, but because we know his objective he can be touched on less. And we know that a nightmare is going down in Edinmire and having seen Edmund Sirus at the beginning of the chapter, we'll likely see him, and possibly Euchre soon. Locking In Sorry for my late post this week. I've been in Philadelphia and the surrounding regions since Monday evening. * B-group won't show again until the chapter turns. * Even though Keith is still racing to save his "significant other" from the fire, that's exactly what's happening as far as we're aware. * There's still more material on the Na'Rella to cover before leaving. * I don't think it's quite tense enough of a cliffhanger moment to create a cliffhanger through a chapter change or subject change. ** I'm thinking more like, they get on deck and it's engulfed in flames, then Tom cuts to Keith or somewhere else. Page 90 of this chapter is going to roll in later today or tomorrow (most likely). (97 pages in Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? holding the longest chapter record) As a result, I predict that: Tom will now focus on Natani and Kathrin's actual escape from the Na'Rella. References Category:Blog posts